Prevention of biofilms on invasive medical devices has the potential to significantly reduce hospital acquired infections and improve patient outcomes. Prosthetic joint infections (PJIs) acquired from orthopedic implants, often the result of microorganism contamination on the implant surface during surgery, affect patient recoveries and can lead to significant mortalities. One approach for reducing the incidence of PJIs is to treat the implant surfaces to prevent microbe colonization and consequent biofilm formation. Modifying implant surfaces with antibiotics or metals is a common strategy for effecting this result, but success in this approach is hampered by regulatory burdens and developing antibiotic resistances. Nanoscale engineering the topographical features of the implant surfaces to decrease bacterial adhesion has received considerable interest and has shown some effectiveness at reducing pathogen viability. An ideal implant surface would enhance the antimicrobial effects of the nanostructured surfaces already in use today while maintaining the important osteogenic properties of the implant. Sonata?s technology will result in a nontoxic, conformal, highly durable surface coating containing a nanoengineered titanium oxide (TiO2)-based photocatalyst able to mitigate a broad spectrum of pathogens. A key aim is to deposit a photocatalyst that is tuned for activation by visible light- emitting diodes (LEDs) used in ambient lighting, avoiding harmful UV light and allowing for continuous activation during surgery using lighting already present in the operating room. The efficacy of this approach will be tested with Staphylococcus aureus (ATCC # 25923). The proposed technology prevents microbial contamination through three different mechanisms: 1) preserving the antimicrobial effects of the nanostructured implant surface through conformal coating of the photocatalyst layer; 2) maintaining surface hydrophilicity to prevent bacterial adhesion; and 3) activating the bactericidal activity of the photocatalyst layer with visible light. In addition to implants, these coatings can be applied to a variety of other invasive medical devices, including surgical tools, with continuous activation occurring during the surgical procedure. It is expected that the reduction in PJIs that results from implementation of this strategy will improve post- operative patient outcomes. www.sonatamaterials.com